True Love Conquers All
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: A certain Puppet, saves a certain Elf's life


A\n - I done own any of this, and yes, another one shot for my "One Big Family", story, enjoy!

* * *

My parents used to say the door to happiness was always open. But, being an elf didn't help much. Especially if you were the only elf in your entire group of friends. I wasn't complaining though, I loved all my friends, but I would love to have someone who loved me more than just a friend.

I knew I'd never find someone like that though. I mean, who would love an elf who makes shoes for a living? Oh well, I guess having my amazing group of friends will have to do. With those thoughts on my mind, I watched as everyone was relaxing on the front yard of our vacation house, and decided to go for a nice long walk for a while.

I got up, brushed off my green coat, put down my bag, I didn't really need it, and began to walk down a grassy path, that was covered with flowers and leaves.

* * *

I was a few miles away from the house when I stopped to rest near a few cliffs that looked incredibly dangerous. But, spending time with the bravest people I know, help me gather more self confidence, and helped me be more outgoing. After a few minutes I got up, took one more look at the land from atop the cliff I was sitting on, took a few steps back and began to turn around when somebody suddenly bumped into me. This made me yelp a little, who wouldn't it scare?

It took me a few minutes to get over the shock and realized it was Pinocchio, did he follow me? I was still shocked, but at the same time happy he was there.

"Pinocchio, did you follow me here?", did I just ask what I was thinking out loud? I am really weird like that.

"Um yeah, Straw told me he saw you walking this way, so I figured I'd come with ya", he said. That was really nice I thought.

"Really? You'd like to take a walk with me?".

"Of course", he said, while smiling at me.

"That's really sweet", I said as I smiled back. "So, did you want to go for a little longer?". He looked around the woods and shook his head.

"I don't see why not, I could use more exercise", he said, and I laughed a little.

* * *

We continued walking for a few minutes, and then Pinocchio went back to talking.

"So, are you having a good time here?", he asked while looking at me. Gosh, I'm so lame, just him looking at me is making me blush, I hope he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, it's been really great, I've never had this much fun in my life", I said.

"Good, I'm glad", he said, and he looked down at his feet. I was about to speak again, the same time as I was about to step on a pile of leaves. But the next thing I knew, when I stepped into them, I was suddenly screaming and falling deeper into them. Just then, I felt a piece of rock; I didn't know what it was, but I held onto it for my life. I was too scared to see what happened so I kept my eyes closed and could feel my body being dangled in mid air.

The other thing I noticed was Pinocchio yelled my name, and told me to stay calm. "Lee, open your eyes and look at me!", he seemed to be talking above me. I did as he said, and became really scared when I realized I was dangling from the side of the cliff we were walking along.

I couldn't think of anything else to say except a very quiet 'help me'. He seemed to hear me though, because he nodded his head, as he grabbed my hand.

"I will Lee, but you have to give me your other hand, too", he said trying to sound calm. I nodded and swung my other hand up to meet his. I'm guessing he could see the fear in my face, because his next words told me he could. "Lee, don't worry, I won't let you fall".

"Promise?", I whimpered as I looked deeply into his brown eyes that I loved so much. The same moment he looked into my brown ones.

"I promise, now you have to help me out, here, climb up with your legs, you can do it. You trust me right?", he asked anxiously.

"I always have", I said hurriedly. He nodded again and quickly began to pull me up as I kicked against the rocks. It took a few terrifying minutes, but he finally got me over the edge, and we somehow got into the position where he was sitting and I was curled in front of him, with him holding onto me very tightly, as I was to his arms.

Another few minutes later, we both stood up, and as we still held onto and faced each other, while doing so, we stared into each others eyes.

"That was scary", I said breathlessly.

"Yep", he said, also breathless. "Are you okay, Lee", he asked while holding my cheek with his hand.

"Yeah, especially since you were here, thank you so much, Pinocchio", I said gratefully.

"I'd do anything for you, Lee", he said. I was shocked. He was my friend, yet none of my friends held me this close before, but I really liked this feeling.

"You would? Why?", I asked very curious for his answer. He looked at me, almost like he was hesitating to answer, but he seemed to gain the courage to tell me.

"I'd do anything for you because, I, I love you", he finally said. He looked nervous, at what I was going to say. I however, was extremely happy to hear that. No one ever loved me before. This was the best moment of my life!

"I love you, too Pinocchio", I said, suddenly very calm, smiling very big when I saw he was smiling at me, too.

"I was hoping you'd say that", he confessed.

And as we stood there, on the spot that almost tore us apart, its also the same spot that we found each other in a whole new light. Its also where we share true loves first kiss. Who said that only a prince and a princess could find true love?

If you ask me, I love this version so much better!

* * *

A\N - Hope you enjoyed the one shot, please read and review!


End file.
